


lies

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [144]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Big bitch energy, Drabble, M/M, Manipulation, One Night Stands, hiveswap - Freeform, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lanque had lied to Vikare for a quick pail. He is heartbroken.





	lies

Vikare gave Lanque a happy smile as they got dressed. He felt so warm, his face blushing in a deep bronze, as his horns shyly pointed downwards in a relaxed manner. He was so flushed for this troll, he was amazing, and they had actually  _ done _ it.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

Someone actually pitied him! This was the best day of his life.

 

Lanque buttoned his shirt, a huge grin on his face that bared his fangs. Other than that, he was quite, and didn’t say a word to the bronzeblood. Maybe he was a bit shy? They had just pailed after all, and Lanque had said this was his first time! It had been Vikare’s first one too, and he was happy to have done it with Lanque.

 

Vikare took out his palmhusk, smiling at his flushcrush.

 

“That was amazing, I can’t wait until our next date. Can you give me your Chittr info? I’m really flushed for you.”

 

Lanque casually shook his head, before giving Vikare a mean laugh.

 

“I’m not your matesprite, and I’m not flushed for you. I just wanted a quick pail and you seemed easy to get, so dumb, naïve and trusting. And I won’t be adding you, I only fuck trolls more than once if they were  _ actually good _ . So you won’t be seeing more of me.”

 

Lanque turned around and walked out of the door, and Vikare fell down into his knees, the bronze tears beginning to stream down his face, his ears now pointed back in shame. His plushbusher sped up as the anger and grief filled the troll.

 

He had been used.

 

He had loved Lanque.

 

He had lied to him about this being his first time.

 

He was just a toy to him. And he hadn’t even been a good one.

 

Of course, how could he have been so dumb? No one would ever like a lowblood loser like him.

 

It ached inside of him. And he was sure it never would stop.


End file.
